Like Oh My Gosh, Is That the Orgy XIII?
by PuppetxxMaster
Summary: The Organization XIII members have each created a username a on a messenger. As they talk, gossip flys around like a balloon.
1. Usernames and Strip Poker

**Puppet: ****Hey-lo! This is my first chapter of my first fanfic. There are- **_**pairings**_** in this fanfic. Against yaoi? Then stop.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Chapter 1 – Usernames and Strip Poker**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gotxitxmemorized has singed on.**

**Roku1235 has singed on.**

roku1235: Hey Axel!

gotxitxmemorized: Hey Roxy!

roku1235: Hey, I thought we agreed on the Akuroku usernames:(

gotxitxmemorized: Oh- well, I felt like change'n it.

roku1235: WELL… I guess its okay. _Guess._

gotxitxmemorized: Thank you Roxy -peck-

roku1235: -blush- Awe, tis okay.

gotxitxmemorized: -smile- By the way, did you hear what Vexen did to the fridge? IT'S HORRIBLE!

roku1235: Uh… no. What?

gotxitxmemorized: He… he… made it HEALTHY!

roku1235: GASP No more Ice Cream? Or fudge?

gotxitxmemorized: sigh Replaced with celery and ranch dip.

roku1235: GASPER How about those tubs of chocolate pudding?

gotxitxmemorized: _Rice _pudding. :(

roku1235: The Make-Your-Own-Taco kits?

gotxitxmemorized: … individually made SALADS. TT.TT

roku1235: NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

gotxitxmemorized: But he didn't find my stash of Fritos.

roku1235: REALLY?!?!?!?!? I'll be over in a sec.

gotxitxmemorized: KK. I'll be here.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**savagenymph101 has singed on.**

**frostychem65 has singed on.**

savagenymph101: Vex, I didn't know you had a name on here.

frostychem65: It seems no one pays attention to me. TT.TT

savagenymph101: Sap. Anyway, did you hear what happened between Saix and Xemnas? . I think Zex is scarred for life.

frostychem65: No, do tell.

savagenymph101: Well, Saix and Xem were – in Xem's room, and Zex had to report there for his next assignment. As usual, _things_ happened in the room, and Zex forgot to knock.

savagenymph101: Vex?

frostychem65: Dear nobody, that's wrong.

savagenymph101: I know! And Zex is so young!

frostychem65: Exactly. How – shall I say – polluting!

savagenymph101: IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?!?!?!?!!!

frostychem65: Excuse me for being proper.

savagenymph101: You're excused!

frostychem65: 

savagenymph101: HMPH!

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**roku1235 has signed on.**

**kingdomxhearts has signed on.**

roku1235: SUPIRIOR!

kingdomxhearts: Yes Roxas?

roku1235: Axel's in trouble!!!!!!!!!!!

kingdomxhearts: What now? Did he bother Vexen again?

roku1235: No, he called Larxene fat.

kingdomxhearts: O.O He's a dead man.

roku1235! Can't you do something!!!!!!!!!!?!?!!?#!#($

kingdomxhearts: Are you kidding? Still, tell me what happened.

roku1235: Well, he called Larxene fat, then she was all !, then he was all XDDDDDD, she was all kick butt, and then he was all pwned!

kingdomxhearts: … Excuse me?

roku1235: Nvmd.

kingdomxhearts: Roxas, is there something _else _important happening? That _I would _care about?

roku1235: Well… I'm taking up Spanish? Does that count?

kingdomxhearts: No.

roku1235: Well, the teacher is Seph and all so I thought you would care.

kingdomxhearts: SEPH! -happy- Do tell him I say hi. OOH! And I got rid of my Mohawk!

roku1235: O.O YOU HAD A MOHAWK!?!??!?!?!

kingdomxhearts: They were quite popular at the time.

roku1235: ().()

kingdomxhearts: Right then. Carry on.

kingdomxhearts: Before I forget, there's a meeting today, I'll be starting the chat room at 4-ish.

roku1235: Um… Kay

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**kingdomxhearts has signed on.**

**pointygunz has singed on.**

**#3Wind has signed on.**

**frostychem65 has signed on.**

**bigassrock has singed on.**

**emox.x has signed on.**

**lunardelight has signed on.**

**gotxitxmemorized has singed on.**

**waterboi has signed on.**

**black$jack has signed on.**

**prettyinpink has signed on.**

**savagenyph101 has singed on.**

**roku1235 has singed on.**

kingdomxhearts: Welcome to our meeting. First attendance.

pointygunz: Here.

#3Wind: Here

frostychem65: Here

bigassrock: Here

emox.x: Here. -sigh-

lunardelight: Here Xemmy : 3

gotxitxmemorized: Here.

waterboi: HERE

black$jack: Here.

prettyinpink: Here 3

savagenymph101: Here, to my disliking.

roku1235: Here.

kingdomxhearts: All here. Good. Now, several issues have come up and I would like to put them out there.

roku1235: Did he say tissues?

gotxitxmemorized: Naw, he said issues.

kingdomxhearts: SILENCE!

kingdomxhearts: Now, first thing is first. Vexen has put us all on a new diet. If you do not wish to follow it, then you may eat somewhere else.

gotxitxmemorized: Who's up for Taco Bell Dinner? xD

lunardelight: AXEL! Be quiet! Continue, Xemmykins. : 3

kingdomxhearts: Thank you Saix. Axel, since you seem so important, we shall move to a conflict pertaining to you.

gotxitxmemorized: Yes, let's.

kingdomxhearts: Okay. It has come to my attention that _someone_ has been setting rooms on fire. Shall it continue, the havoc causing member will be exiled. No exceptions.

gotxitxmemorized: Darn it!

savagenymph101: Quiet pyro!

gotxitxmemorized: Who's gonna make me?

savagenymph101: I am, of course.

roku1235: Axel, don't. Last time Larxene totally pwned you!

gotxitxmemorized: I wasn't ready then.

kingdomxhearts: STOP! Next, I have a strong concern. An anonymous source has told me certain members have been playing un-fair games of strip poker. I ask that it be fair, or stopped.

black$jack: I was just play'n around with the boy, nothing personal.

waterboi: Meanie! You made me strip down to nothing in front of Namine!

kingdomxhearts: Yes, Demyx, we all saw. Now, if you excuse me, I must leave to finish my book. Farewell.

gotxitxmemorized: You're excused.

kingdomxhearts: UGH!

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**bigassrock has signed in.**

**frostychem65 has signed in.**

bigassrock: Vexen. How is your day?

frostychem65: Rather bad, but thank you for asking. After being insulted like that, you wouldn't be at best either.

bigassrock: Don't worry, I mean it is just Axel. He is inferior compared to you.

frostychem65: I suppose. But it still isn't the best thing to hear. I spent hours scanning the internet for healthy foods. _Just _to help those who insult me. Ugh.

bigassrock: And we appreciate it. Some more than others.

frostychem65: Meeting them at Taco Bell, aren't you?

bigassrock: No, I shall sample your food before choosing to run or stay.

frostychem65: Thank you. I feel _somewhat _better now. But only somewhat.

bigassrock: Well, Superior and Saix will be joining us. Along with Xaldin, who will cook. And Xigbar might attend. And Marluxia will be there for sure. Demyx is going because he thinks eating better will clear his pores. Zexion is trying to stay away from Axel. And Luxord is going to a bar to play poker.

frostychem65: But that means Axel, Roxas, and Larxene are going.

bigassrock: But you have the majority. An I'm sure after a while Larxene and Roxas will join you.

frostychem65: Your support gives me confidence. Thank you, but if you excuse me, I must show Xaldin how to cook my meals.

bigassrock: Goodbye then.

frostychem65: Goodbye.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Puppet: **Pretty good for my first? Please Review and favorite, it feels good to be noticed. I shall update soon.

**In the next chapter: ****We find how Vexen's dinner went. And why would Roxas be spending so much time in Axel's room? What do suspicions lead to? **


	2. Gossip

**Puppet:**I am SO sorry that I took a long time writing this. I had writers block... Various questions have come up.

How did you come up with the usernames?

I just did.

2) Why was the first chapter so short?

Hey, it was my first time. This one will be longer, I promise.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 – Gossip **

**-------------------------------------------**

**waterboi has signed on.**

**prettyinpink has signed on.**

prettyinpink: Good morning Demmy!

waterboi: MARLY! Guess what?

prettyinpink: Hm… you finally think my magnolias are beautiful?

waterboi: … Not exactly. Because of Vex's food, my pours cleared up.

prettyinpink: You sure it wasn't the skin cream he gave you?

waterboi: Stop ruining my moment!

prettyinpink: Oh… sorry. Go on.

waterboi: I can't. Now it's ruined and no one can fix it.

prettyinpink: I so sorry Demmy. I didn't mean to.

waterboi: T.T I guess your forgiven.

prettyinpink: Really?

waterboi: -sniffle nod-

prettyinpink: Yay! Now I have a clear conscience!

waterboi: And I a clear face.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**kingdomxhearts has signed on.**

**frostychem64 has signed on.**

kingdomxhearts: Vexen? May I speak with you?

frostychem65: Yes Superior. What is on your mind?

kingdomxhearts: Remember your cooking?

frostychem65: You don't like it? I can stop if you want.

kingdomxhearts: No. Actually, I want you to keep going.

frostychem65: You do? You like it?

kingdomxhearts: Quite. Especially that salad. Bacon bits, chicken, lettuce, tomato, cheese, it was wonderful.

frostychem65: Uh- Thank you.

kingdomxhearts: Thank you.

frostychem65: I was wondering, do you like Mandarin Oranges?

kingdomxhearts: Um… I've never had them.

frostychem65: Oh, good.

kingdomxhearts: Why?

frostychem65: I'm thinking of fruit salad with sugar for desert.

kingdomxhearts: Splendid.

frostychem65: Are you allergic to anything?

kingdomxhearts: No, but I believe Axel is. You might want to ask him.

frostychem65: Thank you. Have a good- urm- day?

kingdomxhearts: As to you, Vexen.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**frostychem65 has signed on.**

**gotxitxmemorized has singed on.**

frostychem65: Axel?

gotxitxmemorized: Yeah Vexeh?

frostychem65: Don't call me that.

gotxitxmemorized:P Whatever. What do you want?

frostychem65: Will you join us for dinner?

gotxitxmemorized: I guess. Taco Bell is closed tonight.

frostychem65: Okay. Supirior has informed me you are allergic to something.

gotxitxmemorized: Yeah?

frostychem65: What is it exactly? I need to know so I don't mix it in.

gotxitxmemorized: Okay. Sporks.

frostychem65: _Sporks?_

gotxitxmemorized: Yeah. Got a problem with that?

frostychem65: Oh- no. It's just very… unusual.

gotxitxmemorized: Whatever. Anything else?

frostychem65: Uhm… do you like salad?

gotxitxmemorized: What type?

frostychem65: Fruit Salad.

gotxitxmemorized: I'll eat it, I guess.

frostychem65: That will be all then.

gotxitxmemorized: Later.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**savagenymph101 has signed on.**

**black$jack has signed on.**

savagenymph101: Luxord!

black$jack: Yes Larxene?

savagenymph101: Guess what I saw last night?

black$jack: The Hills Have Eyes? I saw that on the movie channel too!

savagenymph101: Good movie. But that's not the excitement!

black$jack: What then?

savagenymph101: Last night after dinner Roxas went into Axel's room and didn't come out until this morning!

black$jack! They had another sleepover party without me!

savagenymph101: YOU ARE SO DENSE!

black$jack: What? They always have the greatest night parties.

savagenymph101: They didn't have a party.

black$jack: O.O You don't think…

savagenymph101: I do.

black$jack: That is so wrong! They're at least eight years apart!

savagenymph101: My point!

black$jack: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

savagenymph101: BLACK MAIL!

black$jack: I guess having a girl here isn't so bad.

savagenymph101: What?

black$jack: Let's not ruin the moment.

savagenymph101: Whatever.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**emox.x has singed on.**

**waterboi has singed on.**

waterboi: ZEXY!

emox.x: Yesh, Demmy?

waterboi: I got a present for you today. :3

emox.x: Oh joy. -.-

waterboi: It's something you like.

emox.x: God, did you get me another flower scented candle? I told you I have enough.

waterboi: No, silly! I got you a …

emox.x: Sledge hammer?

waterboi: HOT TOPIC T-SHIRT!

emox.x: …

waterboi: The one we saw when we were in Raident Garden!

emox.x: The one with the puppies?

waterboi: Yep. And I got your name on the back for an extra 100 munny!

emox.x! Wait, what's the occasion?

waterboi: Awe, you're pretending so I'll think it's a surprise!

emox.x: … Yeah!

waterboi: You forgot, didn't you?

emox.x: Um… what did I forget?

waterboi: sob I refuse to speak to you until you remember!

emox.x: /3 ?

**---------------------------------------------------**

**emox.x has singed on.**

**prettyinpink has singed on.**

emox.x: MARLY!

prettyinpink: 3 Yes?

emox.x: I need your help!

prettyinpink: With what?

emox.x: Well, you see, Demyx got me this really cool shirt that I wanted but it was for a special occasion but I didn't know what special occasion, so now he's mad and won't talk to me.

prettyinpink: Grammer, much.

emox.x: -grunt- Just spew the advice.

prettyinpink: Well, let's see. Aniversery?

emox.x: Nope. That's two months from now.

prettyinpink: Birthday?

emox.x: I would remember.

prettyinpink: Holiday?

emox.x: Naw, Axel and Roxas would be at Taco Bell.

prettyinpink: Well, that's all I have. Good luck! 3

emox.x: WAIT!

prettyinpink: YE-AS?

emox.x: Xemnas said to rake the leaves.

prettyinpink: I don't even see WHY we have leaves. We don't even have trees.

emox.x: But Demyx always brings false ones.

prettyinpink: He _knows_ I have to rake them up! I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind…

emox.x: You might want to find it first…

**---------------------------------------------------**

**gotxitxmemorized has signed on.**

**emox.x has signed on.**

emox.x: AXEL!

gotxitxmemorized: I swear to god, I didn't do it!

emox.x: I need your help.

gotxitxmemorized: … You do?

emox.x: YES. That's why I'm IMing you!

gotxitxmemorized: RIGHT. So what's the problem?

emox.x: Hold on… I'll copy what I said to Marly…

emox.x: Well, you see, Demyx got me this really cool shirt that I wanted but it was for a special occasion but I didn't know what special occasion, so now he's mad and won't talk to me.

emox.x: … Axel?

gotxitxmemorized: Sorry, that took me a while to read…

emox.x: AND?

gotxitxmemorized: Oh, yeah. Well, sounds like you got some thinking to do. You'll find it eventually.

emox.x: Oh, and Axel.

gotxitxmemorized: Mhm?

emox.x: Larxene's spreading rumors about you and Roxas.

gotxitxmemorized: I know.

emox.x: Are they true?

gotxitxmemorized: Nope.

emox.x: Then what're you two doing?

gotxitxmemorized: Come over tonight and I'll show you.

emox.x: Okay… promise it's nothing dirty?

gotxitxmemorized: Promise. Be there after dinner. With your pajamas…

emox.x: O.o Kay…

**---------------------------------------------------**

**waterboi has signed on.**

**emox.x has signed on.**

emox.x: Demyx?

emox.x: Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I know why.

emox.x: You there?

waterboi: I'm listening…

emox.x: Well, I know what today is, and I got you something. Check under the bed.

emox.x: You got it?

waterboi: ZEXY! -huggles- How did you know?

emox.x: You're always talking about having one.

waterboi: You're so sweet.

emox.x:3 I glad you like it.

waterboi: How couldn't I?

emox.x: Now it's all good.

waterboi: Wanna split it?

emox.x: Awe. Thanks. I'll be over in a second.

waterboi: No problem. Cookies always taste better when you eat it with someone.

**---------------------------------------------------**

At eight thirty at night, a teenage boy wrapped angrily at the door. He wore pink and black striped, fuzzy, flannel pajamas. He scowled. As a red head opened the door he glared. "This better be good, I'm missing Yugi-Oh for this."

The red head smiled. "Zex, this is _better_ than some old cartoons." He smirked. The red head wore red silk pajamas, pink hearts dotting random areas.

"Anime!" Zexion shouted angrily. Walking past the other, he said, "Hey Roxas. Axel mole-" A bony hand stopped him from finishing.

Roxas, the blond, laid on the floor with a large blanket over himself. He wore pink cotton pajamas, small brown bears dancing in odd ways. "Come on over, Zex. It almost started."

All three laid under the blanket and watched as the TV flashed, 'REAL WORLD: RAIDENT GARDEN'. As it began, Zexion smirked. A show.

At one point, both Axel and Roxas said at the same time, "Oh no she didn't!" ,as one girl slapped another. Several giggles sprang as people on the show continued.

When the show was over, each one slept on the floor, rolled up in blankets. Three pairs of hands laid out; colorful nail-polish designs drying.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Puppet: **As you can see, this one was longer. I apologize again for the wait, and ask you not to flame me. I hope you liked it:3


	3. Drunken Pyros

**Puppet: ****Joy! You guys are keeping me busy. By now, you're wondering: What is up with this girl?!?**

**If you are, I laugh in your general direction. Moving on, thanks for all the comments. Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Drunken Pyros**

**---------------------------------------**

**waterboi has signed in.**

**lunardelight has signed in.**

**kingdomxhearts has signed in.**

lunardelight: XEMMY!

kingdomxhearts: Ye-as?

waterboi: O.o There's yaoi EVERYWHERE I go!

kingdomxhearts: What are you talking about, Demyx?

waterboi: Axel dared me to find one person in the Organization who isn't yaoi, other than Larxene!

lunardelight: Well, deary, Axel isn't.

kingdomxhearts: I thought he was?

lunardelight: Nope.

waterboi: What about him and Roxas?

lunardelight: What about them?

kingdomxhearts: Aren't they- you know?

lunardelight: Yes.

waterboi: Then how can-?

lunardelight: Axel's bi, sweetie.

kingdomxhearts: T.T I thought you only called _me_ sweetie!

lunardelight: Awe, I'm sorry Xemmykins. huggles

kingdomxhearts: -sniffle-

waterboi: Dear god- I'm leaving.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**frostychem65 has signed in.**

**bigassrock has signed in.**

frostychem65: Good morning.

bigassrock: Good morning, Vexen.

frostychem65: Have you seen Larxene lately? I heard she was off with Marluxia.

bigassrock: Yes, shopping. For what- I have no idea.

frostychem65: Interesting. I was going to ask her something… but seeing as you know so much, may I ask you?

bigassrock: Go ahead.

frostychem65: Do you think I should use the iceberg lettuce, or the romaine?

bigassrock: Vexen…

frostychem65: What? It's important to me.

bigassrock: Alright… how about the iceberg?

frostychem65: Oh, yes. Do you think it would be too fancy if I added parsley on the steak?

bigassrock: Not at all. In fact, that would be nice.

frostychem65: Joy. Do you think Axel will ever eat with us? Everyone but him (and Luxord) join us for dinner. What a shame he misses out on it.

bigassrock: He has to. He can't leave Roxas for that long…

frostychem65: True.

bigassrock: May I ask you a question?

frostychem65: Yes?

bigassrock: Don't you think Superior has been acting strange lately?

frostychem65: A bit. Maybe we missed something?

bigassrock: Maybe… we shall have to check.

frostychem65: We shall. I like that word- shall.

bigassrock: It is rather fun to say. It makes one seem intellectual.

frostychem65: Sage words, my comrade. Sage words…

**---------------------------------------------------**

**pointygunz has signed in.**

**#3wind has signed in.**

pointygunz: Hello, Xaldin.

#3Wind: Good afternoon, Xigbar.

pointygunz: . We sounded like Vexen for a second. -shudder-

#3Wind: Hm… I suppose we did.

pointygunz: It creeped me out… O.o

#3Wind: Honestly, I must ask, why do you have so many 'sleepovers' with Axel and Roxas?

pointygunz: Boys show me a good time. Are you _jealous?_

#3Wind: No. Of course not. Why would I be?

pointygunz: -le gasp- XALDIN'S JEALOUS! XALDIN'S JEALOUS!

#3Wind: Now you're just being childish.

pointygunz: Naw, you're just old.

#3Wind: You really think-

pointygunz: Awe, come on. I was just joking. You're not _that_ old.

#3Wind: Really?

pointygunz: Course :3!

#3Wind:3 So sweet. Oh- Xemnas says to meet for a meeting.

pointygunz: Okay. Chou!

**---------------------------------------------------**

**kingdomxhearts has signed in.**

**pointygunz has signed in.**

**#3wind has signed in.**

**frostychem65 has signed in.**

**bigassrock has signed in.**

**emox.x has signed in.**

**lunardelight has signed in.**

**gotxitxmemorized has signed in.**

**waterboi has signed in.**

**black$jack has signed in.**

**prettyinpink has signed in.**

**savagenymph101 has signed in.**

**roku1235 has signed in.**

kingdomxhearts: Hello. I have called this meeting on behave of an important occasion.

lunardelight:3 I helped make the invitations!

kingdomxhearts: Not yet Saix.

lunardelight: Sorry. :3

kingdomxhearts: Right. As I began, a special occasion has come about, and I would like all of you to attend a party.

gotxitxmemorized: PAR-TEH!

roku1235: P-p-p-PAR-TEH!

kingdomxhearts: -.- Yes, a party. Further instructions will be mailed.

emox.x: Why not just give them to us?

lunardelight: Because our way is SPECIALER. So shut it.

emox.x: Whatever, Sailormoon.

kingdomxhearts: SILENCE!

lunardelight: Sowy.

kingdomxhearts: Moving on, I would like to ask that Vexen prepare the food? I sent you the list by e-mail.

frostychem65: I saw it. And I shall try my best.

kingdomxhearts: Good. And I also ask that there will be NO ALCLEHOL.

black$jack: I said I was sorry, dammit!

kingdomxhearts: Of course you are. Now you may be dismissed.

gotxitxmemorized: Hallelujah. I thought I was going to fall asleep…

**---------------------------------------------------**

**gotxitxmemorized has signed in.**

**lunardelight has signed in.**

gotxitxmemorized: SAIX!

lunardelight: Ye-as Axy?

gotxitxmemorized: One- don't ever call me that again. Two- DID YOU TELL DEMMY I WAS BI?!?

lunardelight: Maybe. What's it to you?

gotxitxmemorized: I LOST 300 MUNNY!

lunardelight: Oh. Then YESH!

gotxitxmemorized: YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!

lunardelight: Actually, I feel quite alive.

gotxitxmemorized: YOU LITTLE-

lunardelight: Continue.

gotxitxmemorized: I CAN'T!

lunardelight: As I thought.

gotxitxmemorized: But I do have a question.

lunardelight: Yes?

gotxitxmemorized: How's the Xemnas a$$ today? Still fresh?

lunardelight: I AM _SO_ TELLING!

gotxitxmemorized: Pff. Like I _care_.

lunardelight: I can ban Roxy from your room.

gotxitxmemorized: O.O Oh-

lunardelight: But I'll let you off the hook. ONE TIME.

gotxitxmemorized: -wink- I knew you couldn't.

lunardelight: Wha-?

**---------------------------------------------------**

**kingdomxhearts has signed in.**

**roku1235 has signed in.**

roku1235: SUPERIOR! SUPERIOR!

kingdomxhearts: -.- Yes Roxas?

roku1235: AXEL GOT DRUNK!

kingdomxhearts: So?

roku1235: One burp could blow up the castle.

kingdomxhearts: HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!

roku1235: Say what?

kingdomxhearts: I'm concerned.

roku1235: Oh.

kingdomxhearts: Get him on here!

roku1235: Yessir.

**gotxitxmemorized has signed in.**

gotxitxmemorized: Yellow.

kingdomxhearts: Axel what is this nonsense about you being drunk?

gotxitxmemorized: I swear to drunk, I am NOT god!

kingdomxhearts: Dear god… Roxas? Are you still there?

roku1235: Yeah…

gotxitxmemorized: ROXY! -hugs-

roku1235: EW! GET THE DRUNK OFF OF ME!

kingdomxhearts: Roxas, I need you to stay with Axel.

roku1235: O.o Say what?

kingdomxhearts: Watch over him. Make sure nothing drastic happens.

gotxitxmemorized: I told you! I swear to drunk I'm

kingdomxhearts: You're drunk. Deal.

roku1235: Don't worry, Superior. I'll take care of Axel.

kingdomxhearts: Good. I now take my leave.

gotxitxmemorized: Bye bye horsey!

**---------------------------------------------------**

**waterboi has signed in.**

**gotxitxmemorized has signed in.**

**roku1235 has signed in.**

gotxitxmemorized: Hola Roxy, Demmy.

waterboi: Hey Axel…

roku1235: Axel! -glomps-

gotxitxmemorized: -glomped- Yesh?

waterboi: -snicker- What a loser…

gotxitxmemorized: ExCUSE ME?

roku1235: O.O Demmy, apologize. And hurry.

waterboi: I _said,_ What a LOSER.

gotxitxmemorized: -anime vein throb-

roku1235: OMFG DEMMY STOPPIT!

waterboi: Always GETTING DRUNK.

roku1235: Demyx-

waterboi: And woman-like figure…

roku1235: Stop; he's mad enough!

waterboi: And LAME HAIR.

roku1235: Oh crap. RUN FOR THE HILLS!

gotxitxmemorized: YOU ARE GOING TO LEANR TO RESPECT YOU ELDERS, DAMMIT!

**gotxitxmemorized is away.**

**waterboi is away.**

roku1235: Axel?

gotxitxmemorized: Away Message: I'M TEACHING A FRIGG'N PUNK RESPECT!

roku1235: Demyx?

waterboi: Away Message: -pwned-

roku1235: O.o I'll just go get a banana…

**---------------------------------------------------**

**kingdomxhearts has signed on.**

**black$jack signed on.**

kingdomxhearts: Luxord?

black$jack: Yes?

kingdomxhearts: Demyx has been acting rather odd lately. Do you have anything to do with it?

black$jack: You mean the bet?

kingdomxhearts: Bet?

black$jack: Yeah. Demmy and I made a bet that he couldn't insult Axel five times without getting beaten.

kingdomxhearts: That explains those crashing noises and cries of pain coming from his room.

black$jack: That bad?

kingdomxhearts: I'm afraid so.

black$jack: NICE!

kingdomxhearts: Why do you pick on the boy so much?

black$jack: Cause he's a wuss and easy to harm?

kingdomxhearts: You have a point…

black$jack: I do? I mean I do.

kingdomxhearts: -.-_'_ Well then, I hope you have the invite?

black$jack: Yeah…

kingdomxhearts: Can you attend?

black$jack: I got nothing better to do.

kingdomxhearts: I'll take that as a yes.

black$jack: Sure.

kingdomxhearts: Well then, I must depart. Ta-ta!

black$jack: Ta-ta? What kinda crap is that?

**---------------------------------------------------**

**lunardelight has signed on.**

**gotxitxmemorized has signed on.**

gotxitxmemorized: Saix?

lunardelight:3 Yes Axel?

gotxitxmemorized: You made Xemnas's invites; right?

lunardelight: Did you like it?

gotxitxmemorized: Like it? LIKE IT??!?!?

lunardelight: Yes, did you like it?

gotxitxmemorized: IT SPRAID FREAKING GLITTER ALL OVER MY FLOOR. _PINK_ GLITTER.

lunardelight: So?

gotxitxmemorized: SO? MY ROOM IS NOW PINK!

lunardelight: I know, I love it!

gotxitxmemorized: -twich- I. WILL. KILL. YOU!

lunardelight: Is that an threat or a promise?

gotxitxmemorized: -anime vein- I JUST BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF DEMYX. DO YOU WANT A PIECE?

lunardelight: Of cake? Yes please.

gotxitxmemorized: I HAT YOU!

lunardelight: Hat?

gotxitxmemorized: HATE

lunardelight: Awe, I hat you too!

gotxitxmemorized: -.-'

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Puppet: -'**** Sorry this took long… Forgetting to download your story before vacation is **_**not good**_**. I made it longer, because drum role You rock! Thanks for the comments. If I haven't replied, I have yet to check my gmail. Thank you for reading!**


	4. 3 12

**Puppet: OH. MY GOD. I'm so sorry. I went all emo for a period of time and was like, "EFF THE FANFIC!" Then I got out of it and was swamped, and one morning I read your comments and was like, "I owe it to these people to write shit. It doesn't have to be good shit, but I owe them.****"**** So, here you are. Chapter 3 ½.**

**DDR © Konami Computer Entertainment**

**Organization XIII © Disney/Square Enix**

**-----------------------------**

Chapter 3 ½ the Party

-----------------------

A young girl walked through an archway, a large box in her arms that read, 'To Xemnas, From Marluxia'. "XEMMY-KUN!" She exclaimed, racing through the room like a maniac. Though, she sort of was. Tackling a silver-haired man, she placed the box beside herself and grinned. "Happy Birthday!"

Xemnas scowled. Catching the girl in mid-flight, he tapped his foot on the ground angrily. "Puppet?"

"Ye-as?"

"Since you put me through this hell, you'd better make a kick-ass fourth chapter." Xemnas dropped Puppet on the ground, his arms then crossing.

As he did so, a second man came up behind him. "Boo." He tackled Xemnas, causing both to fall to the floor. "Happy Birthday, Xemmykins." He stayed on top of the other, his arms wrapped around his superior's figure.

"Ooh! Xemmykins! Not in front of the children!" A certain red-headed male waltzed in, a small blond male behind him. "Tisk tisk. Can't we wait until after the party?" He laughed at his own joke, although he was accompanied by Puppet's laughter.

The blond nudged his companion. "Shut up." He strode to where Puppet had set up a Dance Dance Revolution machine. "You any good?" He asked, not caring for a reply as he stepped up on one of the platforms.

Puppet scoffed. "Of course I'm good, Roxas! D'uh." She flicked on the machine and hopped on the platform. "Speed on Beethoven Good?" She looked over to the other for a response.

Roxas shrugged. "Sure. But only if it's on advanced."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon all members had arrived, each bringing a present. And gathering in a large crowd around the Dance Dance Revolution Machine. Most were there because they found it idiotic to play Puppet at her own game, and were wondering which stupid-ass member would go next. Others were there to face Puppet.

Another blond walked up on the platform, his head twitching. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah… The twitching's from too much… Soda…." He stopped shaking after a second, and the room fell silent.

"Right Demyx. Totally." Puppet rolled her eyes and pushing the random select on the mat. It stopped on 'Play that Funky Music'. She nodded, scrolling down to advanced. As she hit start, she smiled.

Both moved swiftly, to spite the fact that the whole Organization XIII was watching them. In fact, it made the competition far more exciting. Almost… _Fun_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Damn_, kid!"

"Too… Much… Sugar…"

"I can't believe I lost to _him_."

A disappointed girl loomed over a sugar-high teen, her eyes fixed on the can of soda in his hand. "What idiot gave him all that soda? He'll be like this for days… Maybe weeks." She shook her head in dismay, wondering what she would do with her fanfic now that Demyx was out of it.

The small crowd that had gathered slowly broke off, moving to random places in the room. Most went to the refreshment table, daring to try what monstrosities that Vexen had cooked up. Though, what they found was different. _Junk foods. Snacks._ Oh. My. God.

"Axel!"

"I know, Roxy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours and consumptions of snack foods later, a shrill voice shrieked something everyone was waiting for. "Time to open presents!"

In an instant, (or two seconds, as Puppet had timed) there was a crowd around two silver-haired men and a young girl. They all stared at the pile of rapped boxes, the top almost reaching the ceiling. (Puppet measured three feet.) They all gasped, wondering who gave what.

Puppet, on a ladder, dropped down the first gift. Conveniently enough, it landed right in Xemnas's lap. "Dang. I'm good." She smiled, looking down at the nobodies below her. They were like mini ants… All in a crowd around two silver-y ants. Dude. Sweet.

Xemnas stared down at the small, pink box, his eyes wide. "It's from… Axel?" He knew better than to open it, but it was only polite. "Please don't kill me…" He murmured as he slowly untied the bow and lifted the lid. "Oh. My. God."

"Isn't she adorable?"

"No!"

Everyone came closer to see what was so bad, and ended up laughing. It was a small kitten.

Saix, being the man he was, patted Xemnas's shoulder through giggles. "Can… We… Name… Her… Mrs… Fulffums?" He held his stomach, afraid that his non-existent heart might have a heart-attack. Yet again, it was non-existent.

"No."

As a small, white kitten crawled up onto Xemnas's head, it surveyed the scene with round, blue eyes. People were laughing… At what? She only walked around a bit on her new owner's head and eventually settled, now curled into a ball.

Xemnas scowled as the next box fell into his lap, reading Roxas's name. "Ah, one of the more sensible members." He opened the box, only to see a book. His scowled hardened as he lifted if up, staring at the cover as if to make sure it was true. "_How to Care for Your Cat_?" His voice sounded disgusted with the idea, and he set the book down beside his chair.

_Another plop_.

"From… Where is it?"

"It's on the bottom superior! Zexy and I made it together."

"Oh god no." Xemnas slowly picked at the black ribbon that was set on a black box, careful as if not to be infected by emo. He finally managed to remove the black ribbon and opened the box gingerly. "Is that…" He stared down, seeing a small necklace… It was _black_. And _white_. And _grey_. He lifted it up and stared at it a moment, speechless. Then, he was saved.

Mrs. Fluffums bent down and slid her head through the beads, quite liking the colors. As Xemnas let go, she retracted and curled back into a ball, mesmerized by the shining beads. _Maybe having a cat isn't too bad…_

Xemnas was interrupted by another box falling into his lap, this one bright pink and tied with a sun flower. "Marluxia? Never, _ever_ tie a bow with a flower again. _Ever_." He touched the once bright flower, watching as it died in his hand. Depressing, much? He tossed it aside, watching as the box opened itself. Out sprang a flower… A _really big_ flower. Taken aback, he set the box down and found it was as tall as he was, had he been standing. "_Damn_."

Puppet nodded. "That's one big flower… Where you going to put it?" She thought of all the possible places. Bedroom, office, kitchen, outside, in Saix's room…

"In your room."

_Bang_.

"God! What is this?" Xemnas stared down at the next present. He un-taped the wrapping paper and blinked. It was three rocks… On top of each other… Covered in snow. "What… In… Hell…."

"It's a rock snowman!" Vexen smiled happily, putting one finger at the corner of his mouth. He also had one leg lifted, as if the cuteness factor was a high.

Lexaus coughed. "I… Er… Couldn't think of anything else, and Vexen seemed pretty set on the idea…" He looked to the left, as if avoiding looking at Vexen who kept his ridiculous pose on the right.

"Vexen?"

"Ye-as?"

"I command you to stop with that ridiculous pose. _Now_."

Xemnas rolled his eyes as he placed the 'rock snowman' on the ground to his right. This was turning out to be… Interesting. Very… _Interesting_. He awaited the next falling gift, hoping that it would be lighter than the last. And it was. A feather came floating down from the ceiling, the names 'Xaldin' and 'Xigbar' scribbled on in purple magic marker. "A… Feather?"

"Yus! Isn't it a pretty feather, dude?" Xigbar smiled in that neko-hard-to-resist fashion, hoping that his superior wasn't going to exile him. It was last minute, due to the fact that neither Xigbar or Xaldin had had the time to buy or make an actual present.

"But it's a feather."

"Yes, a very pretty one at that," Xaldin agreed. He knew that this was going to be followed by some serious ass-kicking, so now was the time to butter Xemnas up, if ever.

Xemnas was about to say something, but was interrupted by the next gift. A rather large bottle of rum fell into his lap. "I know who this is from, no need to check the label." He rolled his eyes as several members chuckled, seeing the rum bottle.

Larxene stepped forward a moment, handing Xemnas a piece of paper. It was one of those not-cardboard-but-not-quite-paper things, stuff written on it in ink. She stepped back into the crowd smirking.

Xemnas paused. "That's… Nice. Very… Nice." He blinked a couple of times, then slid the paper into his pocket. That piece of paper could save his life… Or so he hoped. With a shrug, he felt something else fall into his lap. It wasn't a box, though… But it had a bow. And a large 'x' on its face.

Saix smiled. "Happy Birthday." He leaned against Xemnas, causing the Organization to laugh. Even Vexen chuckled a bit, and Lexaus ceased to hide a chuckle or two. It was… How could one put it… _Hilarious_.

Puppet shook her head and grabbed a red-head by the arm. Trying her best to look innocent and cute, she attempted to go neko. "Axel? Since you're such a big, strong, manly nobody, could you help me move my present over here?" She knew the flattery would work. It always did.

Axel shrugged. "Eh, sure." He followed Puppet to a large box, blinking at its size when he stood before it. "This… Is… _Huge_." He shook his head, then began pushing from the back alongside Puppet.

After a few minutes, the two had managed the box up in front of Xemnas. Puppet walked up to him, hugged him, then handed him the end of the green ribbon, which lead to the giant green box. "Dare I open it…"

Xemnas pulled, gasping along with many others at what it was. Before him, sat one of the best gifts he'd ever gotten. It was shiney… And Large… And it was even painted his favorite color. It looked like everyone had signed it… Including Sephiroth. "I… Love it."

He walked up, tears in his eyes, and hugged his favorite gift. _Ever_. It was the best thing he could wish for…

All the members and Puppet climbed up onto it and they took a picture.

A picture… Of the Organization XIII and Puppet… And a giant, signed, purple, _rock_.


End file.
